RNA silencing phenomena in a variety of plants, animals and fungi share a common underlying mechanism. At the heart of this mechanism lies ancient double-stranded RNA processing machinery that functions in RNA-based immunity, developmental gene regulation, transcriptional silencing and genomic stability. The aim of this meeting is to explore similarities and differences between these related pathways, to probe the underlying molecular mechanisms and to explore new methods for harnessing these mechanisms for gene discovery and therapeutics applications.